parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pan (Disney)
Peter Pan is the main character from Peter Pan. Roles He played Zazu in The Knight King and The Snow King He is a bird He played Kronk in The Outback's New Groove He is a sidekick He played Charmy Bee in Dumbo X (AKA Sonic X) He is a bee He played The Prince in Wendy White and the Seven Animals He is a prince He played Adult Simba in The Mammal King He is a lion He played Hercules in Petercules He is a god He played Prince Adam in Beauty and the Mufasa He is a prince He played Adult Flower in Skippy (Bambi) He is a skunk He Played Horton the Elephant in Peter Pan Hears a Who! He played Kion in The Medieval Guard He played Mantis in Kung Fu Street Rat and Kung Fu Street Rat 2 He played Wayne in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) He played the Magic Mirror in D.W. White and the Seven Insects He is a mirror He played Jacquimo in Gadgetlina He played Scuttle in The Little Mer-Russian He is a seagull He played S.D. Kluger in Hercules Claus is Coming to Town He is a mailman He played the Moonlight Knight in Sailor Zoe He is an Arabian knight He played Meriadoc Brandybuck in The Lord of the Rings (TheNamelessDoll Style) He played Adult Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (PrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockz Style) He is a Jedi knight He played Gobo in Fraggle Rock (Disneystyle8 Style) He is a fraggle He played Garth in Alpha and Omega (SuperDisneyFan15 Style) Recast He is a wolf He played Friar Tuck in Tyler Hood He is a badger He played Bashful in Merida White and the Seven Boys He is a dwarf He played Maurice in Beauty and the Hyena He is Belle's father He played Fear in Inside Out (DisneyLovefan Style) He is a purple emotion He played Alan-A-Dale in Owen Hood He is a rooster He played Grumpy in Jane White and the Seven Characters He is a dwarf He played as The Magic Carpet in Tiggerladdin (TiggerandSkyFan360 Style) and Jasladdin He is a Magic Carpet He Played Theo Seville In Ron and the Boys (1983) He is a Chipmunk He Played Arthur Read in Peter Pan (Arthur) He is an Aardvark He Played John Rolfe In Tuccihontas 2 Journey To A New World (CoolzDaneth5th Style) He Is A London Boy He Played Joe In Gidget’s Clues (Animation Movie Films and TV Shows Style) and Gidget’s Room He is a Man He Played Mickey Mouse in Peter, Spike & Manny The Three Musketeers, Peter, Lei and Shang in The Three Musketeers, and Who Framed Ben Franklin He is a Mouse He played Troy Bolton in Cartoon School Musical, Cartoon School Musical 2, and Cartoon School Musical 3: Senior Year Portrayals *In Eric Pan He is played by Prince Eric *In Jake Pan And Jake Pan 2 Return To Neverland He Is Played By Jake Pirate *In Robin Pan and Robin Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is played by Robin Hood *In Jason Pan He is played by Jason Johnston *In Danny Pan He is played by Danny *In Yogi Pan (TheCityMaker Style) He is played by Yogi Bear *In Kelly Pan He is played by Miss Kelly, Kelly Murphy *In Aimee Pan He is played by Aimee Davignon *In Jenny Pan He is played by Jenny *In Sunset Pan, Star Butterfly (Shrek) He is played by Sunset Shimmer *In Ten Cents Pan , He is played By Ten Cents. *In Trent Pan , He is played By Trent . *In Mike Pan , He is played By Mike . *In Orinoco Pan played by Orinoco *In Mabel Pan played by Mabel Pines *In Star Butterfly Pan played by Star Butterfly *In Arthur Pendragon Pan and Arthur Pendragon Pan 2: Return to Never Land played by Wart *In Arthur Pan played by Arthur Read *In Sylvester Pan played by Sylvester the Cat *in Roger Pan played by Roger Radcliffe *In Taran Pan played by Taran *In Jeremy Pan played by Jeremy Johnson *In Kronk Pan played by Kronk *In Bailey Pan played by Bailey *In Louie Pan played by Louie *In Genie Pan played by Genie *In SpongeBob SquarePants played by SpongeBob SquarePants *In Leap Pan played by Leap *In Tyler Pan played by Tyler *In Lawrence Pan played by Lawrence Fletcher *In Mr. Frog Pan played by Mr. Frog *In Mabel Pines (Shrek) played by Yoshimitsu *In Twister Pan and Twister Pan: Return to Never Land, he is played by Twister Rodriguez *In Piglet Pan and Piglet Pan (HarryDR19 Style), he is played by Piglet *In Beanstalk Jack Pan, he is played by Beanstalk Jack *In Miles Pan, he is played by Miles Callisto Gallery: Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan in Peter Pan Peter-pan-return-to-never-land-6.3.jpg Peter_Pan.jpg 1085519-peter pan 782 super.jpg Peter pan disney 2013.png Peter Pan.png Tumblr_inline_mq5jtjbUeN1qz4rgp.jpg peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6720.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4404.jpg Max taylor's Friends.jpg Peter pan and his friends as the chipmunks.jpg|Peter Pan as Alvin Seville B8F4D0CE-CDEA-4731-A2F1-F14C8666B595.jpeg Grupo096-simple-grupo096-familia-peter-pan.jpg IMG_6050.jpg IMG_6051.jpg IMG_6055.jpg IMG_6058.jpg IMG_6064.jpg IMG_6065.jpg IMG_6066.jpg 6a00d8358081ff69e2019afff1f6aa970d-800wi.png Melody_Scolds_Leonard.png peter_pan_by_jill_calico_d1dhe27-fullview.jpg Collage 2019-10-27 19_45_56.jpg Peter_Pan_Cartoon_Art.png The Neverland Team Art.png Abstract-blue-backgrounds-3 1920x1200 71441 kindlephoto-243394995.png Peter pan.gif Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Peter Pan Characters Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates Characters Category:Kids Category:Disney Characters Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Characters Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Peter Pan and Melody Category:Peter Pan And His Friends Adventures Category:Male Characters Who Can Carry Others While Flying Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Peter Pan and Wendy Darling Category:Characters with buck teeth Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Males and Females Category:Boys Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Peter Pan and Melody Adventures Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Characters Category:Teenagers Category:THX Category:Luis Alberto Galvan Ponce's Family and Friends Category:Titular Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Peter Pan and Melody Characters Category:The Neverland Movie Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Characters who inflate into Blueberries Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Peter Pan and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Smurfs The Lost Inside Out Mr. Peabody and Robinsons Characters Category:Rapunzel and Friends Category:The Neverland Team Category:Inflation Characters Category:ValleyRules2020's Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Characters who got Fat